Mobile power generation systems may be transported to different locations to deliver power at those locations, e.g., at times of peak demand or of brownout in a distribution grid or network, or in an emergency or other problem in the distribution grid as a result of a power grid failure or some other type of event. The mobile power generation system may also be set up at locations that are distant from a distribution grid where there is need for power.
Mobile power generation systems may be transported using one or more trailers. Thus, such a system may need to comply with weight and height restrictions from relevant highway regulatory and governmental agencies, in addition to other limitations, in order to provide trailers that are highway transportable.
One method of providing a trailer-mounted mobile power system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,051 (the '051 patent) issued to Kristich et al. The '051 patent describes a trailer-mounted mobile power system that includes six separate trailers. Although the system of the '051 patent may be trailer-mounted and thus transportable, the system of the '051 patent includes a relatively high number of trailers, which may have a larger footprint at the deployment site. Also, the configuration of the trailers and the configuration of the components within the various trailers may require longer lengths of cables, hoses, pipes, or other connections to connect the components of the trailers together to be able to generate power.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.